


A Marriage Proposal Run

by LittleBlueHaru



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A Quest to Propose, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Kidnapping, Konoha 13 - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Team, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Romantic Comedy, annoying and disruptive ex-students, poor Iruka, poor kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueHaru/pseuds/LittleBlueHaru
Summary: "Ruka-jiichan, how did you and Kashi-jiichan get married?" two sets of matching sparkling blue, cerulean eyes look at Iruka expectantly. Kakashi immediately snaps his head to look at Iruka and the two boys on his lap with anxious eyes, knowing fully well where this was going and only wishing that the sofa would just eat him up. This helps pop the academy principal out of his moment of mortification and causes him to giggle quietly, smiling, "Well, that is a funny story actually. I suppose I should thank your papa and tou-chan for making it exciting though." he giggles some more and touches the scar above his nose lightly, "It all started on a moonlit night.."-------------------------------------------------------ORSimply the thousands of hurdles the Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi has to face to propose to his beloved; his most precious chuunin, his little dolphin, the love of his life - Umino Iruka.





	1. Prologue - The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for clicking into my first fanfiction! After binge watching the last 100 episodes of Naruto Shippuden again and catching up with the current Boruto anime, my inner love for KakaIru (the ultimate OTP) was reawakened with passion and this was made. 
> 
> It's my first fanfiction so I hope it's ok. :) I would definitely appreciate some feedback, but ultimately I just hope that you enjoy this story! 
> 
> Please enjoy reading! (^V^)/
> 
> Note: This story is unbeta-ed, so please excuse any grammar mistakes.

On a perfect, peaceful, and sunny afternoon in Konoha, the Hatake couple arrive at the large doors of the Hokage compound. The silver-haired Rokudaime hokage raises his right hand to knock on the black wooden doors, whilst his other hand gently holds onto his beloved’s hand, but before his hand can even touch the dark wood, the door abruptly opens shooting out two small shadows whom immediately latch onto said ex-hokage.

 

“Kashi-jiichan!!” screams both of ~~the devils~~ his grandchildren with identical faces and shining blue eyes, though one blond and the other raven. Kakashi grimaces from the loud noise, but immediately replaces his expression with a big smile behind his dark mask, patting the two fluffy heads.

 

“Now how come only Kashi-jiichan gets a hug?” a fake-sad voice says from beside Kakashi, immediately causing the two kids to jump off the Rokudaime and latch onto the brunette squealing happily, making said brunette laugh happily at the children's antics. Kakashi sighs lightly to himself, but smiles watching Iruka’s happy expressions as he cuddles the yellow and black balls of fluff.  

 

“Boruto! Menma!” shouts a familiar voice, “Where are you two? Stop foolin-...” Naruto pops his head out the door frame and stops as he sees his precious Iruka-sensei, and in his opinion, the less important and pervy Kakashi-sensei. “Ah… Tou-chan.. You’re already here?? You’re so early!” the Nanadaime hokage exclaims happily and somewhat shocked.

 

“Sorry Naru-chan for showing up so early.. Kashi and I finished our lunch earlier than we anticipated so we thought we could come by to relieve you and Sasuke-kun earlier too - so that you two could have more of your much earned alone time.” Iruka smiles back brightly, shifting his arms slightly to carry the twins better. Naruto only blushes lightly and scratches his neck a bit embarrassed. “Thank you for your consideration tou-chan.. But you really didn’t have to!”

 

“Nonsense. We’re happy to be here to take care of our three precious grandchildren anyways.” the brunette smiles gently at the twins in his arms. “Ruka-jiichan! We really missed you and Kashi-jiichan!” exclaims Boruto, with Menma nodding animatedly agreeing to his twin’s exclamation.

 

Iruka laughs again, “Ahh, but you and Menma-chan just saw me and Kashi-jiichan only yesterday…” Boruto pouts cutely, “That’s already too long though!” Menma nods agreeing again and moves in to nuzzle Iruka’s chest, tightening his grip on Iruka’s light turquoise Hatake-clan branded haori. Iruka only proceeds to continue giggling lightly with Kakashi snickering, both enjoying their two grandchildren’s cute behaviour.

 

Naruto smiles brightly at the scene and opens the door wider to let Iruka and Kakashi enter into the compound. “Maa.. Tou-chan, you spoil these two too much.” Iruka ignores Naruto rude comment and continues to walk into the main house holding onto the twins firmly in his arms. Kakashi only laughs quietly behind his mask at Naruto’s sulking face.

 

Laughing and catching up with the days’ events, the Hatake couple and Uzumaki-Uchiha trio make their way to the main living room of the house, to find a certain raven-haired Uchiha with a small cute similarly raven-haired young girl with whiskers on her cheeks in his arms.

 

“Oh, Sasuke-kun and Himawari-chan! There you two are!” Iruka happily bounds his way to Sasuke with the twins still animatedly chatting nonsense to the brunette. Sasuke responds with a small rare smile that he reserves for family, “Otou-san, it’s good to see you.” he then directs his eyes to his silver-haired sensei who gives a closed eyed smile back, “You and Kakashi are quite early though.” Iruka smiles again, “Yes, yes. Naruto has already scrutinized us for that…” the brunette glares at the blonde whisker-cheeked boy standing next to Kakashi sheepishly,  “We finished lunch early, so we thought we could come earlier to let the both of you have more time together and of course, spend more time with our cute grandkids!” he finishes shooting a loving smile at Himawari.

 

Himawari’s eyes sparkle at Iruka’s face and the way her two older brothers were latched onto him. “Jiichan!” she struggles out of Sasuke’s hold, who lets her down onto the ground gently, and runs to hug onto Iruka’s leg. “Hold me too!”

 

The silver-haired Rokudaime hokage uses this chance to move forward and pick up the small squealing Himawari, as Sasuke walks to stand next to his blonde lover happily sighing quietly. The young raven-haired Uzumaki-Uchiha daughter hugs onto her grandpa Kakashi tightly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck cutely.

 

The Hatake couple make eye contact with the respective Uzumaki-Uchiha kids latched onto their bodies and share a loving and happy smile, both thinking the same thing. _“Life is perfect right now.”_

 

Iruka finally sets the two non-stop chatterboxes onto the ground and turns around to look at the Uzumaki-Uchiha couple happily but with a hint of deviousness, “As much as Kashi loves an audience… You two aren’t really going to stand there and watch all day, are you? Or will you make full use of this RARE chance of free time with each other?” the brunette putting specific emphasis on the word “rare”.

 

The silver-haired sensei continues to hold onto Himawari as he watches the amusing exchange between his husband and his two ex-students - who are currently blushing like preteens on their first date. The two ~~devil~~ twins have yet again found a way to happily attach themselves to Iruka, when Sasuke and Naruto abruptly thank their two adoptive fathers for helping them watch their kids, kiss all their children goodbye and make a quick escape out the Hokage compound hand-in-hand.

 

“Well that Sasuke-baka is quick as always” Kakashi snorts, as he goes over to sit down on the big orange colored sofa in the living room with Himawari safe in his arms. His husband laughs and follows having picked up the twin blonde and black-haired boys to carry again. “Oh Kashi, if we were in their shoes, I’m sure you would have *shunshinned out of here the minute they arrived.”

 

Menma suddenly wiggles out of Iruka’s hold and sits up looking at the brunette with innocent sparkling blue eyes of curiosity. The blonde, Boruto, then follows his slightly younger brother after making eye contact with him.

 

“Ne, ne.. Ruka-jiichan” Menma starts, “Where are papa and tou-chan going?” his eyes sparkling in wonder, head tilting slightly. Now it was Boruto’s turn to nod animatedly to his brother’s question. Iruka finds this immensely amusing and proceeds to say with a smile, “Hmm, well it’s your papa and tou-chan’s wedding anniversary today.”

 

Boruto then tilts his head in more curiosity, “What does a ‘wedding anniversary’ mean?” Kakashi chuckles quietly, now carrying onto a sleeping Himawari who fell asleep from being too excited before. “Well a wedding anniversary is a day to celebrate two people getting married.” Iruka tries to explain in a simple way.

 

“What does getting married mean then?” Menma counters. A light blush forms on the tanned man’s face as he is left speechless, surprised at the question. Kakashi feels a bit bad for his husband but does not try to help him, only simply wonders when Boruto and Menma entered the questioning phase - they weren’t like this yesterday!

 

"Ruka-jiichan, how did you and Kashi-jiichan get married?" two sets of matching sparkling blue, cerulean eyes look at Iruka expectantly. Kakashi immediately snap his head to look at Iruka and the two boys on his lap with anxious eyes, knowing fully well where this was going and only wishing that the sofa would just eat him up. This helps pop the academy principal out of his moment of mortification and causes him to giggle quietly, smiling, "Well, that is a funny story actually. I suppose I should thank your papa and tou-chan for making it exciting though." he giggles some more and touches the scar above his nose lightly, "It all started on a moonlit night.."

 

At that moment, Kakashi’s soul floated out of his body.

  
\-----------------------------------------

*Shunshin: The Body Flicker Technique


	2. The Discreet Meet Up - A Dilemma!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Kakashi, Gai and Yamato are a bit OOC. I tried my best to keep them to their character! I'd really appreciate constructive feedback if possible! :) 
> 
> Please enjoy reading!!

**5 Years Before…**

On a rare stormy day in Konoha, a taijutsu specialist in a green jumpsuit and a wood-user jounin sit in a currently unoccupied jounin suite, previously occupied by a certain silver-haired hokage, waiting for said person. It has already been three and a half hours since the set meeting time and the masked hokage still has yet to arrive. Knowing very well the notorious track-record that this silver-haired man holds, the two current occupants in the house are not even a little bit surprised.

 

With a sigh, Yamato raises his gaze to look at Gai and asks softly, “Do you think senpai* will ever arrive? I mean this is bad even for his standards...” The man in the green jumpsuit looks up immediately and gives a bright smile, teeth sparkling “Do not worry my friend. I believe in Kakashi’s youthful and hip spirit, so he will definitely arrive soon!” Giving a thumbs up, Gai continues “After all he is the one who called upon us and summoned us to his house that he rarely resides in anymore.”

 

Hearing Gai’s explanation, the wood-user nods agreeing with Gai’s hypothesis. “That’s true... It is rare for senpai to ask for something in this fashion...”

 

“Is that really true now?” a familiar voice, with feigned hurt, suddenly emerges from the dark corner of the room - somewhat surprising the two jounin waiting in the room. “Yo!” The Rokudaime hokage shows himself, stepping out of the shadows in his grey modified hokage vest with a smile and a wave.

 

“Mou… Senpai where were you?” Yamato groans, leering at the hokage, “It’s been three and a half hours for goodness’ sake!”

 

“Yes, my eternal rival. What has taken you this long to arrive?” Gai adds, “Has something happened?” the mushroom-haired man questions with a look of worry for his friend.

 

Sighing tiredly, Kakashi looks at his two most trusted friends, “I’m in a dilemma.” At this, both the taijutsu specialist and ex-anbu snap their eyes to the silver-haired hokage, alarmed. “A dilemma...?” the wood-user asks tentatively.

 

Awaiting Kakashi’s response in anticipation, Gai looks firmly at his best friend with a fiery gaze. “Maa… Don’t look so serious you two...” he tries to laugh it off a little, which only serves to make his two friends more attentive. “It’s... something... personal...” the hokage trails off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“...Personal?” both Gai and Yamato simultaneously blink in confusion.

 

Kakashi sighs again, dropping his head a little. His two best friends were idiots. Does he really have to spell everything out to them before they can stop doubting him and his intentions? “Yes, personal.” Trying to hide his blush with his hair, he breathes in “I… want to propose to Iruka...”

 

Gai and Yamato simply respond back with twining blank looks. Honestly, Kakashi didn’t know that Gai could even make that face! Now it was his turn to blink in confusion. It was either that he was dreaming this situation the whole time or he’s really broken his two best friends to the point that they really have the words _“Error: Machine Malfunction”_ plastered on their foreheads.

 

As hokage, Kakashi worried that he’s really broken two of the most valuable shinobis in Konoha, but as a close friend of theirs, he knew they were just in shock. Truthfully speaking, he was in shock himself too!  

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when in reality only a few minutes, the green beast of Konoha breaks out into one of his famous too-bright-for-the-eyes smiles and his kouhai** gives a blink – life re-entering his eyes. Kakashi gives a quiet sigh of relief, the machines have started running again. He hasn’t broken his two best friends!

 

“CONGRATULATIONS MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!” Gai booms, “I am so happy for you!” he moves to hug Kakashi, before being stopped by a raised gloved hand. Already wincing from the loudness of Gai the silver-haired man really did not need a death crushing hug from the said man. “Thank you Gai, but it’s not time for celebrations yet.”

 

Yamato tilts his head as his stare bores into Kakashi, “And why is that senpai? What may be the problem?” The hokage sighs for the millionth time (is this what aging feels like?) and sits down on his old, barely used bed, “I don’t know if it’s the right choice…”

 

“Hatake Kakashi. The Rokudaime Hokage. The Infamous Copy-Nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan. What is making you feel that you are not making the right choice? What could be holding you back from joining with the love of your life in such an intimate ceremony of relationships!?” Gai rants almost, (Almost!) feeling mad about the stupidity of his friend. Kakashi feeling a bit overwhelmed and speechless, could only blink back at Gai.

 

Yamato stops Gai before he could lunge at the hokage with a raise of the hand, but proceeds to glare at the said hokage. “I agree with Gai-san. Senpai, what is holding you back from taking Umino-san’s hand? I’m sure he would be more than ecstatic to hear you propose to him. I mean you two were literally dancing around each other like little virgin teenagers before you finally manned up to ask Umino-san out – it really can’t be any harder than that!”

 

Kakashi feeling attacked by his friends, slumped down further on the bed and let out a muffled scream of frustration into his two hands. His two so-called ‘best friends’ only looked at the him with judgmental eyes, waiting for an answer to their questions – having already seen this side of Kakashi many times before.

 

Finally finishing his little moment of destressing, he takes his hands off his face and looks straight at Gai and Yamato with what seemed like watery eyes. “It’s just not that... simple…” the silver-haired hokage finally admits.

 

Yamato could only give a raised eyebrow back as a response, crossing his arms in an orderly fashion, as Gai boomed in passion, “Kakashi, my friend! You musn’t be so dense and fearful!” he goes on to pull Kakashi up from his slumped position on the bed, “I’m sure that Iruka-kun would only wholeheartedly accept your hip and youthful proposal to him!”

 

The rokudaime hokage could only blink back at Gai again. Wait... that’s not the issue here! Blinking once more, he shakes Gai’s hand off his own, “No, no! That’s not the problem here!” he starts, “I’m not worried about Iruka not accepting my proposal.” he continues almost too confidently - causing Gai to drop his jaw slightly and Yamato to snort loudly at the bold claim.

 

“I’ve… actually been wanting to propose to Iruka-chan since a long time ago… But then the Hokage mantle got handed down to me by ~~that old~~ Tsunade-hime, and I didn’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on Ruka.” Kakashi sighs, tired of explaining already “All this time, I’ve been planning to propose to Iruka after I handed the hokage mantle to Naruto first, but I just can’t wait anymore!”

 

Gai gawks at Kakashi’s explanation. This began to worry the silver-haired jounin again. He swears he’s never seen his friend this silent or frozen before!

 

“Well propose then.” Yamato’s voice cuts through the silence, effectively snapping Gai out of his stupor. “Senpai, you’re really just wasting me and Gai-san’s time now. Wasting our time, because you’re acting like an idiot and not the great Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.” the wood-user deadpans.

 

“Yes, my great rival, Yamato-san is correct. Nothing and no-one is holding you back from your Springtime of Youth, other than you and yourself! You cannot continue to run in circles worrying about situations that may not come to be.” The taijustu specialist nods, “To add onto that, Iruka-kun is not weak. He can defend himself should a situation arise. He would definitely be crossed with you if he were to hear what you had said just now or simply what you’ve been thinking this whole time. We are also here to protect him if anyone dares to hurt him!”

 

Feeling definitely emotionally attacked now, Kakashi slumps down onto the bed again. What his two best-friends had said were true. All of it. He feels stupid for worrying about Iruka having unwanted attention, when he was the village’s number one Academy sensei - all-in-all, well-loved already. Becoming hokage has really changed him more than he thought! In addition to that, Gai is right. Iruka-chan isn’t weak. No, not in any way. He would even go as far as to say that sometimes his lover scares him at times. Scratch that, his lover scares him a lot of the time. Though, he supposes that it’s right for him to worry about his little dolphin. The Academy sensei will regrettably become a target for enemy-nin once his relationship is officialized with a marriage. The time of war is over.. But Konoha still has enemies that are willing to attack those close to the Hokage, especially his soon-to-be ~~wife~~ husband.

 

“Ka...-ashi…” “-enpai..” “SENPAI!” Yamato rapidly waves his hand in front of Kakashi’s face, causing the said jounin to snap out of his moment of ~~daydreaming~~   concentrated thinking. “Did you even hear anything we said before, or did you just filter us out?!? For goodness’ sake, senpai. You’re really wasting our time now!” Yamato exclaims, throwing his hands up into the air, just about ready to slap Kakashi in the face with a wooden hand. The wood-user would usually never think about hurting his senpai-now-hokage, but this silver-haired friend of his is really getting on the edges of his nerves with his stupidity now. God, when did his senpai become so dense?!?

 

Sulking, looking nothing like a hokage at the moment, Kakashi pouts at his two friends through his dark mask. “I did hear everything you two said before... But-”

 

“But what?? No buts, Kakashi!” Gai booms, “Do not whine any longer! Both Yamato-san and I believe that you should have a grand proposal to Iruka-kun. One that he will not forget!” he finishes, once again flashing a bright smile and thumbs up. Yamato also follows with a small smile and encouraging thumbs up.

 

Yet again, Kakashi is left speechless by his two most trusted friends. He thinks for a minute, before smiling through his mask at the two men in front of him. “You two are right. Nothing should be holding me back from proposing to the love of my life.” he stands up from his slumped position, “Thank you. You two really are my precious friends.”

 

Gai tears up at Kakashi’s words, and lunges at Kakashi for a hug - successfully catching his victim. “MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, CONGRATULATIONS! I COULD NOT BE ANY HAPPIER!” Gai exclaims proudly and maybe a bit too loudly, “I KNOW YOU WILL DEFINITELY MAKE IRUKA-KUN HAPPY!”

 

Wincing from the ridiculous volume his taijustu friend can speak at, Kakashi could only hope that his old jounin room is still soundproof and that no one heard Gai’s loud exclamation. However, unbeknownst to all three occupants of the room and to the hokage's dismay, a certain pink haired jounin medic was just passing by Kakashi’s old room and may have overheard a few bits of information that came from the conversation. Specific words may have included: marriage, proposal and Iruka(-sensei!?!).

 

On a rare stormy day in Konoha, Haruno Sakura - the protégé of Tsunade, one of Konoha’s best medics - ran out of Konoha’s jounin quarters at a speed that could very much be comparable to that of the late Yondaime Hokage, Konoha’s Yellow Flash, with exciting news. 

  


\-----------------------------------------

*Senpai: Senior

**Kouhai: Junior


	3. Sakura’s Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone reading! 
> 
> Sorry for the sudden disappearance from me for this story... I looked at my previously planned plotlines and couldn't find the motivation to continue to write... But now I'm back and definitely ready to write the rest of this! 
> 
> Please stay tuned and enjoy reading!

Feeling the adrenaline spilling from the exciting news she’s just found out about, Sakura pushes all her energy into running to the Uzumaki-Uchiha compound to find her fellow ex-Team 7 members. Bursting through the compound doors, wards already recognizing her chakra and not denoting any of the traps, she runs to the living room sensing the familiar strong chakra signatures emitting from her two close friends. 

 

“Naruto! Sasuke!!” the pink-haired kunoichi screams out, almost tumbling into the said living room. This sudden appearance of the medic-nin causes Naruto to flinch slightly and Sasuke to pop into a defensive stance in front of his boyfriend. 

 

After acknowledging Sakura’s face, Sasuke lowers his stance and Naruto stands with a look of concern at their friend. “Sakura-chan...? Is something wrong?” Sakura nods enthusiastically with glee, causing even more concern for the whisker-faced blonde. 

 

“Umm Sakura-chan... Are you-” Naruto starts, before being interrupted by said person, “I’ve got exciting news!” This causes both Naruto and Sasuke to simultaneously blink in confusion, with a heavy silence following.  

 

Sensing the confusion emitting from the two men in the room, the pink-haired kunoichi takes in a deep breath and sits down on the sofa, inviting the other two to join her. “So.. you know how Iruka-sensei is dating Kakashi-sensei?” 

 

Naruto’s face immediately drops at the mention of his beloved father-figure and his perverted ex-sensei. “Yeah, what about it.” Sasuke chuckles lightly to himself at the reaction his boyfriend gives. 

 

“Well… It seems Kakashi-sen- I mean the Rokudaime, wants to take their relationship to the next stage! He's planning to propose to Iruka-sensei!” Sakura says, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

 

The blonde jinchuriki gawks at the statement, standing up abruptly. “WHAT!?!” Head fuming red in distress and anger, you could almost see the steam coming off the top of his head. “I. AM. NOT. LETTING. THIS. HAPPEN!” He starts to pull at his hair slightly and looks at Sasuke desperately in hope that he has a solution for this seemingly apocalyptic disaster. Perhaps they could secretly shoot that white-haired pervert to space, where he can’t touch his beloved sensei. “Sasukee, you have to help me!!” 

 

This time, it’s Sakura’s turn to blink in confusion. “Wait, Naruto, I thought you would be happy for Iruka-sensei? The love of his life is proposing to him!” Naruto shifts a glare to Sakura, “No, of course not!! My Iruka-sensei (my dad!) is too precious and innocent for that perverted white-haired beast!... There’s no way I’m letting that wolf-man propose to my dad!!” The blonde lets out angrily, pulling his hair again and crouching down in internal agony. 

 

At this, the Uchiha puts a hand on Naruto’s shoulder to comfort him, “Naruto, stop panicking you dobe.” this causes the jinchuriki to pout, “But, Sasukeeee!” The raven-haired Uchiha sighs as this, but a dull fire ignites in his serious eyes with an almost sinister smirk forming alongside it, “We need to put that white wolf to the test and prevent him from tainting Iruka-sensei…”

 

Naruto eyes sparkle from his boyfriend’s words as Sakura turns to sigh heavily, putting a hand against her forehead at how her two best friends are such big idiots. _How are the two (most probably) strongest shinobi in the world, a couple of sensei-complex fools?_

 

With that thought, the kunoichi glances at the idiot couple again to see them with matching evil smirks staring back at her - the dangerous glint in their eyes making them look almost twin-like. She shudders. _I don’t think this will end well for Kakashi-sensei… I hope the village won’t have to find a new hokage too soon…_

 

“Let’s assemble Konoha 13.*” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know it's not Konoha 13, but this will be explained in the coming chapters! 
> 
> I always appreciate constructive feedback..! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
